TVXQ You Are My Everything
by Aya Biruna
Summary: This is the story of DBSK aka TVXQ aka Tohoshinki member's friendship and brothership. This is my first TVXQ Fanfic
1. Chapter 1

[English Version] Fan Fic TVXQ : You Are My Everything

Part.1

FanFic Title : You Are My Everything

Chapter : 1

Genre : Romance, Friendship

Main Cast : Kim Junsu, Kim Jaejoong, Park Yoochun, Shim Changmin, Jung Yunho

Author : 아야 비루나시아 (Aya BirunaXiah)

Annyeong :) this is my first TVXQ fanfic that I ever have. I try to translate to English as I can. I dedicated this FF to our precious TVXQ, I'm proud of their friendship and brothership. I dedicated this to Cassiopeia too. Sorry for my poor English, I've try my best. Have a nice reading ^_^

Finally, I can step back to the floor of this house after pacing Canada - Japan - Korea a few weeks. Our house is now five of the occupants rarely complete, after we felt so tired sweat under the management of entertainment companies. Concert schedule, recordings, drama shooting, and added other activities so crowded until sleep was often no chance. But the work and our hard work is not appreciated them properly, and they are highly profitable lot, yes they enjoy our sweat. After a long time in this condition, we tired, eventually demanding them through legal channels.

Anio, not us... just me with Junsu and YooChun. Changmin and Yunho decided to not join this case, Changmin had a contract with the company's film and Yunho ... I'm beginning to understand because at that moment he was busy shooting a drama series. But it is silent - still also has a contract with the company's sly to make a mini album, a duet by a member of the Korean girlband who is now famous in Asia. He did it silency, that can not forgive, how can he was not frank with us? Is it because he felt as good leader?

"Yoochun~aaa! Turn off air conditioning, jebaaaaaal? I really - really cold, it's gyeoul anyways ... huh?" shouted Junsu, Yoochun seems to have fallen asleep behind the quilt. But if the air conditioning turned off, he'll get up and complain noisy heat, even more disturbing us.

"Double it with Changmin's blanket," I said, throwing Changmin's blanket which the bed was close to me. Junsu tried to sleep with two layers of thick blankets, when I saw his shirt was covered - layers. Usually he is not too fussy with the Yoochun's 'odd habits' lit during cooler though it's winter, but it seems he was not vit.

"Aaah well! I can not stand. I sleep in the living room alone, " Junsu said as he left the room with a thick blanket wrapped.

"Ne," I replied curtly.

Actually I could not sleep, though this body was so tired. My mind still wanders here and there. Aaah, it's almost mid-January. Soon, my birthday. Demands to the company's problems had not been too cunning to find a bright spot, they have even more control of Changmin and Yunho and make rumors that we really disbanded. Although because of it, my relationship, Junsu and Yoochun with HoMin had a little stiff. Haaaah! Stop! I must get to bed. Tomorrow morning there will a fans meeting of my first drama.

"Mwo? Junsu? Where? Ne, algyeseumnida..." I have just reached the front of door, the news shocked me. I rushed to the Gangnam hospital and called Yoochun to follow immediately. Well, I told him to take rest at least a day for his own good, but Junsu also forced to go with a pale face this morning. He's been preparing for his appearance on the musical stage show as the main role, in addition to preparing the launch of a new single and our best album we in Japan.

"You're so stubborn! I told you so," Yoochun came, act to knocked Junsu's head who's lying in the bed weakly.

"Ah ... aaaaakh! You're not have feelings, I'm sick but you still knock my head!" Junsu still trying to answer the expense of his 'enemy' although he's in a very weak body.

"Kya, I'm a real man. The real man not use the feeling, but use the sense!" Yoochun replied while wiping his wide forehead.

"Mwo? You think I'm not the real man?" Junsu replied in time.

"Kya... You've act strong evidence, but fallen at last. If like this, so you can not even work, can you? " Yoochun don't want to lose.

"Eeeeh! Just enough! This husband - wife, just stop fighting! Yoochuna, just let him rest a minute!" I put my hand over her mouth.

"Mmmmh... mian mian! I'm just kidding!" Yoochun release my covered hand.

"Yeah, do not take a joke anymore with the sick person," I dragged him to the couch in Junsu's hospitalized room.

"You just go to bed, Su. You have to take more rest," I approached the bed and raised the blanket to Junsu's body. Junsu just smiled quietly again, because it seems he was right - completely limp and his head still pain.

After undergoing several tests, doctors said that Junsu infected with the virus because of fatigue that made her body weak and cause severe pain in his head. I do not know, I do not really understand the terms of medic, and it seems I've never heard this kind of disease. But the point is, the disease is not dangerous if Junsu getting treatment, and adequate rest. 'Haaah, tahengida ...' I thought a bit relieved. Junsu is one of the 'treasure' valuable in my life, he's like my own brother. Especially in the relationship with the other siblings are estranged, I am more aware of how precious they four to me. Even though how angry I am, I still love them anyways.

After one week of treatment in hospitals, Junsu wants to take the outpatiens care only because the stage musical is near. He did not want to disappoint cassiopeians who's very looking forward his appearance. Huuuft, Junsu had always wanted to make the others smile, though his own condition was not so good. One thing that I regret, though I tried to contact repeatedly, Yunho and Changmin keep busy with their work. During this week, they even not appeared to visit Junsu.

"It's O.K hyung, I'm allright now. Don't bother, they must be very busy. Moreover we know how the company management's threating was? They would always try to prevent us together," said Junsu wisely, though I knew from the look on his face there was a disappointment. He once said he wanted be together again, not because of work. Our last meeting with the MinHo in Japan for the making of our new single MV, felt a little stiff, not as warm as it used to be. Even Junsu too awkward to make the jokes or a matter of our expense again.

That night, after the closing of Junsu's stage musical starring. I and YooChun joined together in the celebrating party for the success of the Musical Stage with the supporters and crew event. As usual, Yoochun always lost his self control when he meet alcohol, he finally drunk. Luckily I had anticipated only drink a little, so I thought that I could be take him to go home. But Junsu who's can stand of alcohol, follow to drink a little, he said just to respect others. But even a little, he was drunk. Fortunately Tae Gun was there, so he was turn to carry Junsu and I have to carry Yoochun.

After drove up Tae Gun to the front door, I returned to our room. Junsu was talking himself, haven't been sleep yet, while Yoochun has been 'flying' into the dreamland. I tried to lay my body.

"Hyuuuung ... geugo arayo?" suddenly Junsu risen.

"Ne ..?" I asked.

"Jaejoong~aaa, anio…Jaejoong hyeong?" Junsu was still a little drunk.

"Ne ..?" I still lying.

"Actually, though I rarely call you 'hyung' again ... I still respect you ..."

"Ne, arasseoyo," I replied, nodding while sleep turned my body.

"He ... he ... he ... tahengida," said Junsu. There was no voice anymore, maybe he was asleep, I thought.

I almost falling asleep, when I heard heavy sobs.

"Wae? What's wrong?" I immediately rose and sat up next to Junsu because he had never cried like this, "APHA?" I'm so worried because Junsu's health had not so improved in fact.

"Gaseumi aphayo ..."

"Wae?" I asked curiously.

"Nan jengmal seulpeuyo ..."

"Wae seulpeuyo? Don't you got a big success in the musical stage?" I'm more curious, "Aaaah, the case against the company. Geokchonghajima, even though we lost thanks to their cunning, we're dealing with ..." try to comfort him.

"It's not a very big problem, which makes me very sad and scared are losing our brotherhood... hyeong, Yoochuni, Changmini, Yunho hyeong," added Junsu sobbed, "What if we could not close the same way again?"

"Geokchonghajima ..." comfort him again. Actually I also wanted to cry after hear this, for some reason, I felt Junsu was down. Usually he's always been the source of our joy, even if he sad, he would not cry as deeply as this.

"Jaejoong hyeong, I felt like to a long sleep. I'm tired, if we could not be the same again, " Junsu came to hug me and take my body shook with his tears, "I really wanted to meet Changmin and Yunho hyeong again... if I can not see them again, I seem not want to get up again, I won't still alive anymore. "

"Haiss, what do you talking about? Of course we could meet them again, our new single was released and soon the Japan's best album," comfort him, I felt strange to hear his words, "Come on, now better you just sleep. You're a little fever again, take the medicine first. "

After taking medicine, Junsu finally fell asleep. I immediately lay down my back.

In the morning as usual when a little spare time, I cooked breakfast for all of us, anio this time... the three of us. As usual too, YooChun hard to wake up, until I'm back and forth-back room to wake him. Junsu, I deliberately did not wake him first, he must be tired at all and his body began to fever again last night, so I let him rest. Apparently asleep once, maybe the drugs are taken overnight.

"Ppalli ..! Just take a bath, I have prepared breakfast," I returned to the dining room.

"Ne, eomaaaaaaa!" scoffed Yoochun long yawn and stretch. Hah, he finally woke up.

"Hyeooong, why don't you wake Junsu?" asked YooChun out of the bathroom.

"Let him rest. I think he's not feeling well again," I said, smoothing down the kitchen.

"Mmmmh," Yoochun nodded as he left the room.

"Junsu yaaaa? Junsu! Ireonaaabwa!" soon, I heard Yoochun shouted panicly, "Jaejoong hyeong... Hyeooong? Junsuga ...!"

I immediately went into the room no matter what it's straightened plates shattered on the floor. I found Yoochun was shaking Junsu's body who lying motionless limp on the bed.

"Junsu yaaaa ...!"

***to be continued…***


	2. Chapter 2

FanFic Title : You Are My Everything

Chapter : 2/20

Genre : Romance, Friendship

Main Cast : Kim Junsu, Kim Jaejoong, Park Yoochun, Shim Changmin, Jung Yunho

Author : 아야 비루나시아 (Aya BirunaXiah)

"Junsu~yaaaa! Junsu ireonaaa ..." I pat Junsu's cheek (which is so cold).

"Jaejoong hyeong, what's going on with him? Her body was so cold. Is he die... hiks ... hiks ... " YooChun cried.

I can not answer, holding Junsu's wrists and I had held my fingers on his neck, "Still breathing, ppalli! We bring him to the hospital!" without thinking, I'm holding Junsu again on my back, soon got into the car that drove by Yoochun.

Two doctors and several nurses look busy dealing with Junsu in the emergency room. Upon arrival at this hospital before, Yoocun and I even forgot to disguise our identity in public. I don't throw attention to the people who watched 'celebrities' pass in front of them, even the cries of fans who happened to be there to scream hysterically, "Wae ... Junsu Oppa? Jeongmal aphayo?" some of them just cry. The only thing on my mind is Junsu... Junsu... Junsu... have to stay alive! I can't imagine when it comes to losing our dolphin, our 'rising sun' which always brings us joy in the middle - our center.

"Mworaguyo! Junsu hyeong?" Changmin screams beyond almost deafening my ears. Although I was a little angry because Changmin and Yunho wasn't come to cheer Junsu's performance stage at all, I am devastated my emotions and I called them both by giving the news of uri dolphin.

"Yeah, I try to steal the time to get there," said Changmin.

"Anyway you have to quickly come. Or you'll regret it forever!" I'm scared - frightening to Changmin trying to come. Actually myself was more afraid of it, 'andwae!' I do not want to imagine the most bad possibility, 'He is strong! He must be stay alive!' try to comfort myself.

"Ye?" Yunho no less shocked. For a moment there was no sound on the other side, like he was thinking his self, "Haiss, the schedule today really full!"

"So, do you think that we are just bothering you, right?" I'm so bitter. Why am I so mad huh? Though there is little relief to hear his voice when he sounded fine.

"Mwo? What do you think I don't worry? Do you think that I'm just thinking about myself right?" Yunho was no less fierce.

"Majayo! Now you just think about yourself?" I more bitterly.

"Ah, why do you not understand my situation now ..." TUUUUT! I hung up without hearing the continuation of his words. I don't know what's wrong with me so I 'furious' when talking to him. I was angry because the lately time he rarely shared with us anymore… huh, but only when there is work together.

I sat down over a low Yoochun who has contacted Junsu's brother and parents while busy wiping tears with the back of his hand, staring at Junsu who was dealt by the doctors. My brother, this one, though self 'true namja' but also easy to cry. Despite the sad fact, but I was still able to hold back tears in public.

"Let's, we just wait outside. There won't be something bad happened to him," comfort him as I hugged him to the bench in front of the ER.

"Junsu ssiga eotteohke, euisanim?" I asked the doctor who came out after dealing with Junsu.

"The patient has stable, luckily he fast brought here. But he has not regained consciousness, now we just wait it out while waiting for the results of the further tests," replied the doctor.

"Gamsahamnida euisanim," we are bow grateful.

Junsu should be in intensive care but with few considerations, he finally moved to a private treatment room. The doctor said, the pain had become increasingly weakened by making too much fatigue, and the mental state which not in a good condition can be more influential on the disease. Aaaah, uri Junsu is always cheerful, always wanted to make us smile and laugh, turned out to hide his own grief. I so remember that night, when Junsu suddenly crying so deeply. 'Why all this time I just enjoy the fun of teasing and jokes him, too less attention to the condition in his deeply heart?' I regret in my heart.

"Junsu, why agiya... became like this? Wake up dear," Junsu eui eoma soon arrived, sobbing as she stroked his cheek... Yoochun and I can't say anything, just only see it moved.

"Junho, Appa would talk to the doctor. You just accompany eomma here," Junsu eui aboji out.

"Ne, Appa," said Junho bowed.

Junsu in a coma news spread quickly, honest fans in various countries is very sad to hear that. "Junsu Oppa ... get well soon we love you... hwaiting... saranghae…. speedy recovery... " various sites and blogs and the media was filled with fans' expressions of sadness and hoping, especially Xiahsoul. Even there are the Xiah's fans who reportedly have not appetite to eat because of sadly hear Junsu's sickness. And reportedly also a special site that video publishers are inundated with videos of hope and encouragement to Junsu made by the fans. Again and again the fans who always gives great support when we were in sad or trouble.

Day after day, a single week... two weeks... Junsu had not regained consciousne/ss, the schedule of our new album launch in Japan was delayed. But based on statements from various fan sites and blogs, they can understand and the only hope of healing Junsu is the most important to them. Yunho and Changmin still busy themselves, Changmin had once visited it, but Yunho instead to China for his duet single album promo schedule. It makes me more upset to Yunho.

"Annyeonghaseyo hyeong, want to see my brother?" Junho asked when I met him and his mother in the hospital corridor.

"Ne, I want to accompany him this evening," I replied with a bow on them.

"Gomawo, I just drove eoma home. Changmin has come too, he's in the room. Please take care of my brother, O.K? I'll be back," said Junho.

"Ne, eomeonim health too, you also need to rest."

"Ne, Jaejoong ssi gomawo. Please take care uri Junsu," Junsu's eoma replied.

"Ne"

"Geurom, annyeonghi gyeshipshiyo," they said.

"Annyeonghi gashipshiyo," I said again, taking off they go. I continued my pace towards the Junsu hospitalization.

"Uh, you come," I say pretending not to know when see Changmin.

"Ne, I tried to escape first. Although the management tried to pack the shooting schedule so I did not have time to come, fortunately the crew and the other players could understand and help me to find a reason to break a long shot," Changmin said, he looked tired, lack of sleep.

"Good," I nodded, less enthusiasm.

The door is open, "Annyeong," said YooChun, "Changmin~aaa, you run away here. Haaa, you look more skinny. You have to more eat and rest, don't like Junsu," patted Changmin's shoulder .

"Yeah, moreover you alone," I mean alone without us. Changmin just grinned.

"Hyeong, how was Junsu hyeong condition development?" Changmin asked to sit back on Junsu's bedside.

"Phisycly, everything was much better. But the doctors also wonder why he had not regained consciousness, like people who sleep too soundly, he said. Perhaps his subconscious that made him not want to realized, so we have to encourage him, to let him come back," I replied, looking at the face of the 'baby' who's sleeping.

"Mmmh, geure? Why he had not realized yet? " Changmin asked back.

"Hyeong, how if we record the whishes support videos of the fans and then we show him ... I mean... we turn on beside Junsu? So that he can listen it," Yoochun ideas.

"That's a good idea!" Changmin said.

"Mmmmh, we should try," I replied.

Then we run the idea, download the videos supporting by the fans. Even the local fan clubs with fans from various countries 'joined' to make a special video project which they named the project "Junsu Hwaiting!' which they recorded and send it to us. Again and again YooChun touched and could not hold back the tears, "Yeorobeun, saranghamnida hiks... hiks… hiks... we love you all ... you are our everything ... " he whispered act melancholy.

"Hyaaaa, lazy! Get up, don't just sleeping! Are you waiting for a beautiful princess who will kissed you, so that you want to wake up?" YooChun jeered, "Then I'd better just to kiss you, spoiled you!" YooChun act to kiss Junsu with pursed lips. I just shook to see his attitude. Junsu was still absorbed in the his own dream.

Every day we tried to wake our 'big baby' who's sleeping, and keep listened him the recordings of the fans one by one containing the words 'Hwaitiiiiiiing Junsu Oppa!', 'Saranghaeeeeee Junsu Oppa!', deung - deung (etc). Not only that, in many ways we try... tickling him, teasing out - hell, telling funny nearby but the child still was not awake.

"Junsu hyeong, geugo arayo? While you're sleeping," Changmin poetic self of Junsu whispered into his ear, " There is fortunately for me, too... he... he... I was never sick again because of roaring laughter with your 'crispy' jokes," he grinned, "But I'm afraid my stomach muscles won't grew up sexy anymore because it's mean that I'll so rarely 'practice' more ... " silence.

Changmin ran out of the words, YooChun threw his body on the couch accompanied by a sigh breath, surrender. I also stood beside the bed, staring at Junsu's face, hoping he suddenly wake up and mocked us, 'Eu kyang kyang .. I got you... bweo!' as he stuck his tongue out cute ass. But he's still 'sleeping' accompanied by the sound of device (whatever its name) which regularly beats ... nut… nut… nut ...

"Hyeongdeul... what if he did not get up again?" suddenly Changmin so melancholy, "I have not even seen him, last time we met was not as intimate atmosphere yet," Changmin could not hold back his tears.

"Actually, that night, the last night before he's down, he vent and cry," I so could not restrain my tears, too, "He missed and wanted to see Yunho and you. He was very sad because we are so far apart lately. "

" Hwaaaa...!" Yoochun cry.

"Yunho hyeong already came here?" asked Changmin.

"Ajik ... he's still busy in China," replied lazily.

"Hyeong, maybe if Yunho hyeong came, Junsu would wake up," Yoochun seem to find hope.

"I hope so, but when he'll come? Always act too busy," I muttered irritably.

"No, not really, Yunho hyeong did't never try to see Junsu hyeong, but it is not possible," defense Changmin.

I and Yoochun sighed compact, still upset.

"Aha ...! I have an idea!" said Yoochun immedietely, he was shaking his finger, motioning for us to put our ear to listen him. Yoochun whispered something into our ears.

We exclaimed, "Mwo ...?" compact.

***to be continued…***


	3. Chapter 3

FanFic Title : You Are My Everything

Chapter : 3/20

Genre : Romance, Friendship

Main Cast : Kim Junsu, Kim Jaejoong, Park Yoochun, Shim Changmin, Jung Yunho

Author : 아야 비루나시아 (Aya BirunaXiah)

"Hyeong Odie?" Asked Changmin.

"Gonghange, I've just arrived. Waeyo? "Asked Yunho on the other side (loud speaker on).

"Hyeong, Junsuga... Junsuga... just pass the world," said Changmin in the hard voice.

"Mwo?" Tuut ... tuuuuut! The phone lines suddenly closed.

Half an hour later the door opened, Yunho came with twisted facial expressions with the running breath. Watched the three of us then turns went to Junsu's bedside.

"Gyaaa! Changmini! What did you say?" Yunho look blushed after seeing Junsu who was still asleep with his innocent face and saw a small monitor that accompanied beating regularly.

"Mi... mianhae hyeong, we were forced to lie to you," Yoochun turns looked at me and Changmin.

"You're ridiculous! Why did you play with the news of death? How if it's become real?" said Yunho angrily, " You know what? Because of this, I almost had a car accident! "

"Mian hyeong," Changmin looked down.

"If not like this, will you come here soon?" I exclaimed.

"Without you ask me, I must be going right back here!"

"Oh yeah! Did you know why he's become like this? He's sad because you've changed. You know what? He really expect you to see his first musical show, but you didn't appear even when he's sick! Brother... anio! What kind of friend are you? What kind of leader?" for some reason I'm so cynical.

"Do you think I didn't try to come huh? Do you think that only you who sad huh?" Yunho face flushed.

"Come on hyeong, we're talking it calmly - well, mmh?" Changmin held Yunho's hand.

"Ne hyeong, mianhae, this is my stupid idea. It's just a miss understanding," said Yoochun comfort him.

Yunho let go off Changmin's grasp and went out to shut the door a bit rough.

"I'll be back," Changmin follow Yunho out to pursue calm him.

"Jaejoong hyeong, he has come. Why do you became angry?" Yoochun muttered.

I did not answer, for some reason my thoughts become chaotic.

'Nut... nuut... nuuuuuuuuut!' suddenly the graphic of the small screen monitor turn to horizontal line and the sound of beating going faster and long shrill.

We are torn turned to Junsu. Yoochun ran to call the doctor. Yunho and Changmin who haven't been far away in the corridor, soon right back. Several nurses came with the doctors, Junsu's heart beat rate graph going flat. They are trying to restore his heartbeat with the cardiac pacemaker device (whatever the name) that gives me the creeps. For many times Junsu got the shock therapy, but his heartbeat graph stays flat. I can't bear to see his frail body stiffened-jumped along with the flow of electricity from the device. The grains of tears rolled down my cheeks.

"Euisanim, Junsuga eottohkeyo?" Yunho asked, when the doctor left the Junsu's room.

"We almost lost him. His heartbeat had been halted, but now it's back, but the patient's condition is more critical now. We will continue to monitor him, please be supervised," explained the doctor, "Geureom," the white-uniformed men excused were followed by the nurses.

"Can you see now? Because of hyeong both, he become more weak again! You both... are you going to kill him?" Yoochun blame us.

I just looked cynically at Yunho who snorted down, then left the three of them passed in the corridor.

This morning I enjoyed breakfast with a cup exspresso and fish fillet sandwich at the hospital's cafetaria, and walking enjoy the fresh air in the park, of course with my fans incognito so as not to be identified. Although the fans quite understanding, not invade us to this hospital, I still have to carefull. Deception was also amused by today, the curly black wig, pink hat, and fake mustache thick... ha.. ha... so funny!

After feel more refreshed, I immediately rushed back to Junsu's room. Last night I had to keep Junsu's turn, the lack of sleep as comfortable as in the hospital atmosphere, of course still not comfortable.

When I open the door, there was a nurse who shocked to realized that I came in, she almost breaking the vase on the shelf beside Junsu's bed. A beautiful woman, shiny long black straight hair (He... he... looks like a shampoo commercials model), flushed white skin and tall posture. Hhmm, pretty well I thought.

"Uh, um... I'm the picket nurse today. I was assigned to check on patients and wiped his body this morning," he explained a little nervous, maybe it's her first moment being looked by a celebrity at as pretty as me. Uh, i mean as handsime as me, " Geurom, excuse me. "

"Ne, gamsahamnida ganhosanim," I nodding respect.

The nurse brought straightening equipment and with a little nervous, she go out pushing a stainless pot, the typical container of warm water to wipe the patient. What a strange nurse, It's usually the nurses who care for Junsu not so nervous. 'Maybe he's one of our fans, including my fans,' I thought with narsissistic.

Uh, but... Didn't Junsu's eoma had 'special request' if the one who can wiping Junsu's body just herself? Because Junsu's eoma well knowing that if Junsu knows his body 'bathed' by the others, especially female nurses, her beloved son would be embarrassed as hell.

There was a knock on the door, the doctor followed by a nurse, come to check Junsu's condition.

"Excuse me, I'll check Junsu ssi," said the doctor. I nodded respectfully and headed over to the couch, watched Junsu examined by the doctor and nurse.

"How was him, euisanim?" I asked.

"Patients are more stable now. We are just waiting for his unconscious. If you need something, Eun Woo ssi is a picket nurse today," the doctor introduced the nurse at his side.

"Well, is not there had been a new nurse who was checking?" I asked the nurse thought was beautiful.

"We've just checked right now," the doctor replied, "Well, I'll check again. Don't worry, we will ensure your privacy," doctors and nurses were excused.

"And then, who's the beautiful nurse? Stalker? Fans?" I mumbled still thinking of the first nurse. But I thought it odd, the patients usually examined by doctors, not the nurses oneselves. And the attitudes of the beautiful nurse also seemed nervous, less professional. If he's not a nurse, then who is she? What was she doing to our Junsu? I was curious. 

Junsu condition was turn back stable, but he still was not awake. I'm still quietly, doesn't speak with Yunho.

"Annyeong, how's Junsu hyeong? He's not woke up yet?" Changmin came immediately sat down beside me who had been sitting silently on the couch. Yunho was staring Junsu, sat by his bedside. Yoochun stand there looking it, then sat down beside me.

"He hasn't get up yet," I replied with my chin pointing towards Junsu's bed.

"Junsu~ya, we have succeeded. We are the first ranked again in the Japan's Top Chart. Come on you quickly get up," Yunho said, "I promise, if there is the spare time, we'll going to vacation to Bali together..." he continued, "Anio, we won't go to Bali, there's too crowded. I heard that Indonesia has many other beautiful places, beautiful places that we could find many coconut trees. How...isn't it cool? Must be fun right?" the one who courted still doesn't flinch.

"Forgive me? Mianhae, the lately month I became busy by myself, I'm busy working hard for the sake of giving a gift to my young sister, to finance her got college in America. I can't see your big show, didnt' get to see you when you're sick. Mianhae, jeongmal mianhaeyo," Yunho tried to hold back the tears that were eventually dropped as well. During this time, as a leader, he had never seen shed a tear, unlike the easy 'untouchable' Yoochun. My heart surged see him cry.

"Mianhaeyo... jeongmal mianhaeyo, I can't take care of you again when you're sick. I really did not think if you so hurt like this... that you so badly sad... Mianhaeyo... " Yunho tears more unstoppable.

"Hyeong, mianhaeyo..." finally my ego faded. I went up to Yunho who was busy wiping the tears from his eyes with his sleeve. No words anymore that came out from my lips again, I just embraced it. Yoochun and Changmin walked over and joined our embrace. With not feel back tears again, the four of us embraced. Not more word out from us, as if our hearts can hear each whisper of hearts with one another.

"Aaaarh," as we hugged each other like teletubis late, suddenly there're throaty voice that was barely audible surprise, we argued for a moment and reflexively look compact on Junsu. His slanting eyes slowly open, Yoochun and Changmin immediately move to the left side of his bed. We looked at Junsu and welcomed with smiles compact.

"Junsu~yaaaa?" I said.

"Annyeong?" Changmin waving hand cute, as Miss Korea.

"Jeongmal tahaengida," Yunho breathed a sigh of relief, raising the bed Junsu.

"Hey 'sleeping beauty' i have already want to kiss you, but you're up first," joked Yoochun.

Junsu looked at us in turn, views the rather strange and then closed his eyes again, "Aaaargh!" with a frown

"Waeyo? Ajik aphayo?" asked Yunho.

Junsu looked back at us in turn, no a word escaped his lips. "Nuguseyo?" he asked innocently with a sound like a spoiled child.

The four of us minded, there's something wrong with the 'child', probably because of too much sleep.

"Please introduce... I'm U-Know Yunho, this is Hero Jaejoong, there are Micky Yoochun and the magnae Max Changmin. We are... Dong Bang Shin Ki..." the leader spoke. Ne?

"Dong Bang... mwo?" asked the 'kids' were confused.

"Ajik mollayo?" Changmin said, "We are a famous boyband."

"Gya, Junsu! Do not you remember us?" Yoochun's turn.

"Junsu nugu? Naneun nuguseyo?" The boy still looked confused.

"Eeeh, do you still remember us singing, Mideoyo... " I tried to refresh his memory by singing a song Mideoyo.

"Sing? Uri?" Again and again he asked confused, making us more confused.

"He's really not remember us, even his self," I looked at YunYooMin frustrated.

"Hwaaaaa..., Junchanaaaa...," Yoochun suddenly flood of tears and hugged Junsu, we were joined 'swarm' Junsu.

"Aaaa... aaah, heeeelp! I can not breathe," Junsu less breath as drowntrodden by the sacks of wheat.

"Uh, mian... mian," we let go of the arms, back at each other, confused don't know what to do again, silence.

"Come on, let him rest. We call the doctor to examine him," Yunho said, "Yoochunaa, just call Junho that Junsu has wake up. But don't tell him first if Junsu lost his memories. "

"Ne," replied Yoochun lackluster.

"Euuu... kyang... kyang..., " there are suddenly the laughter familiar strange voice 'louding' across the room.

We looked at the child, worried that Junsu lost his mind too because he laughed himself like a crazy person. We're more confusion.

"I'm talented like Bae Yong June hyeong right?"

We looked at him didn't understood yet.

"Euuu... kyang... kyang! Do you think it's the soap operas, which there is amnesia events? Ha... ha... ha... bweo!" Junsu cute ass sticks out his tongue.

We yelled compact, "Mwo ?" grared at Junsu.

"So you don't loose the memories huh?" continued Yunho.

"How could I forget the bored of you," said Junsu again.

"Hyaaaa, you're sucks!" Yoochun knocked Junsu's head in exasperation.

"Aaaah... APHA!" groaned Junsu spoiled, "Mian, I always hadn't chance to bullying you back. Now I got you all! He... he... he..."

So glad to see Junsu laughed again, our source of smile has returned to us. The doctor who examined his body organs, ensure that all good. He said that Junsu has to living through the recovery and rest about a week longer in this hospital, so that he could fully recovered.

"Junsuya, geugo arrayo? I once caught a female nurse on duty amit check and wipe your body," I thought back to 'the beautiful nurse', "But after checked the hospitals, the nurse is not there," I continued.

"Okho... okho! " Junsu whom being fed by Yoochun coughing up the pieces of apple that had just bitten by him and 'override' to Changmin's face who was also sitting beside her bed.

"Aigoo hyeong," said Changmin while wiping his face.

"Jeongmal? How come you're not tell us," said Yunho.

"Well, I think anyway. After all, she has not appeared again and seemed to be no malicious intent on Junsu," I replied.

"Mmmh, maybe she's a fan who want to see the 'whole' of Junsu ha... ha... ha... " Yoochun teased, laughing.

"What do you mean by 'the whole'?" asked Junsu spoiled.

"Yes, maybe he's really has wiped your body that time," added Yoochun happy to see Junsu's face look that started to faintly pink.

"Andwaeeeeee ...! My body has wiped by another woman except ne eoma? I even haven't been married yet!" Junsu covered his face with her palm.

"Do you know what, she was very beautiful! Just really your ideal type. I also like her," I'm teasing.

"Oh no...! Where do I have to place my face? What a shame...Andwaeeeeee...! Eoma... I'm not a 'virgin' anymore... hu... hu ..." act Junsu like a child.

"Just placed on the knee! Pabo...! Who do you think any woman who want to raped you the ugly man like you? How overly confident you are ... huh!" once more time, Yoochun knocked Junsu's head.

Changmin laughed - hysterically, clutching his stomach. That's our youngest was the tallest of us, if he has laughed hard braking, transmissivity. Sometimes the things that 'crunchy' less funny even made him laugh.

"Hyeong, who has knew that Junsu already awake except us, family, and the doctors?" asked Changmin as sudden, trying to put the brakes on his laughter.

"Eopseoyo," Yunho replied, "Waeyo?"

Changmin pull Junsu and us closer to each other and commanding us to closer our face, making the circle 'formation', as the baseball players who was consulted the team's strategize.

"What if we ..." he whispered was... wis... wus... was... wis... wus... whispered doesn't clear at all.

"What the hell are you talking about?" protested Yoochun.

"Oh, I haven't told yet... he... he... just joked," Changmin grinned, "Well ..." he whispered something else.

"Aaah, great idea!" Yoochun nodded.

"That's good! Ok, I'll do it!" said Junsu pretentious 'Konglish' with his strange accent, his English really bad!

"Perhaps, it could work," Yunho response.

I just nodded in agreement, rather than got a lump he... he... he...

What will happens next chapter?  
Who is the woman suspected of 'raped' Junsu?  
Just look forward for the next story ^ _ ^ annyeong.

***to be continued…***


	4. Chapter 4

FanFic Title : You Are My Everything

Chapter : 4/20

Genre : Romance, Friendship

Main Cast : Kim Junsu, Kim Jaejoong, Park Yoochun, Shim Changmin, Jung Yunho

Author : **아야 비루나시아** (Aya BirunaXiah)

한날...두날... .. the one who awaited not yet come. Changmin's back to the shooting location, Yunho continued the single duet album promotion (this time in their own country's turn). Just me and Yoochun accompanied Junsu in the hospital.

"It's looks like she won't come today," I was getting annoyed waiting for, "I'm going out first looking for food, do you want some food too?" glanced at Yoochun who was cool to read the book 'The Daily Indonesian Conversation' on the couch. After learn the Japanese, now he began to learn Indonesian language.

"Mmmh, whatever," he replied without taking his eyes from the page.

I was soon wearing a blue hat and sunglasses to disguise the identity, then hurried out, my stomach is rumbling. 'Cekiiiiiiiit' spontaneous my feet brake abruptly at the junction of the corridor. 'I think I know someone who's rush walking from the left corridor earlier. Aaaaah, Isn't that ...?' immediately returned to Junsu's room.

"Eh, she comes!" I talk a little whisper. Yoochun without command, follow me to hide in the closet side.

"Where?" asked Yoochun still curious.

"Ssssst!"

The room's door opened, a nurse came in, closed the back door while looking to here and there like a burglar who 'review' the situation of the 'project'place. She's still pretty even though her face look different, a little pale. Then she sat on the chair beside the bed, looking to Junsu who's asleep in his peaceful dream.

"Yeppeoyo ..." Yoochun whispered, admired the woman's beauty . I immediately covered her mouth, afraid of she heard the sounding.

"Oppa, mianhae. I've just could see you again," the woman holding Junsu's hand, "Your hands are more warm than the last, oppa. Hurry awake oppa, I'm really expecting you. Cassiopeia expecting you," she sobbed quietly.

He stroked her hair as she kept staring at Junsu's face with an expression that somehow I can't guess. "Oppa, just wake up. Though i could only staring at you from afar, as long as oppa could smile again," sobbed the woman, "But, maybe this is the last time I can see you. "

Yoochun raised his head to see with the eye signs asking, ' what's she mean?' I just shook my head, had not been able to guess her intentions.

"Oppa please realize," he stroked Junsu's face, forehead, nose, mouth, cheeks, "I'm not willing, if I can't survive, but you still like this," she's still caressing Junsu's cheek with her beautiful fingers. I'm a little envious to see it. The woman then arose and stand.

O... o... o... eomeona! This time her face was pretty close to Junsu's face, and then landed a soft kiss on Junsu's forehead. It's make me and Yoochun mesmerized with our mouth gaping open as Yunho when he was asleep.

O... o... and their faces started to parallel, and when her lips (which seems so soft) is an inch longer live with..., Junsu's eyes open, 'Junsu pabo!' I muttered to myself. Her eyes widened in surprise, her pale white face turn to so faintly pink purple. Her body arrived limp over Junsu's chest and then fell on the floor. Junsu got up and we also immediately approached the body was lying. Yoochun lap and lay her on the couch.

"Hyeong, is she going alright?" Junsu releasing a patch heart monitor cables on his chest, dragging his infuse tubing hanger approached us.

"Maybe he fainted with shame," replied Yoochun, patting - gently her smooth cheek. Aish, pervert Yoochun! Always steal the chance!

"Agassi, ireona!" I do not want to lose by Yoochun. Her cheeks were cold, her face so pale, I touch her wrist, the pulse... very weak, "i agassineun jeongmal aphaboyeoyo. Hurry call the doctor!" asked to Yoochun.

"Jang Mi sshi? Why does she here?" asked the doctor, checking his heart rate.

"This is the woman who disguised nurse practitioner at that time. Perhaps he had been shocked to see Junsu realized," I explained, "Doctors, do you know her? "

"He's also our patients. Abnormalities of the heart, she's going to get a transplant tomorrow, if the donor matches ..."

Agassi's body immediately brought to the emergency room with wheels bed. The three of us could not say anything else, especially Junsu who looked more shock than both of us, his body who still weak almost fell, I quickly caught and led her to re-lay in bed.

"Hyeong, ige eottohke?" Junsu stared blankly, "It's our fool to make her like that. Anio, it's because of me."

"You calm down," I calmed him, "It isn't our mistake. We wouldn't do this if we know her condition was like that."

"Jang Mi sshi, I think I know her. But somewhere," Junsu stared, "Aaah hyeong, what if there's something bad happen to her? She got heart attack cause I make her surprised. I'll see her," Junsu arose from his bed.

"Come on, don't blame yourself, your healthy haven't been recovered yet. Let us see him later," I tried to calm Junsu. Yoochun still stood motionless, seems to feel guilty too.

"How's Jang Mi sshi, hyeong? I want to see her," Junsu tried to get up..

"Later, he could not visiting," I lead him to lay back, "Yunho also was talking with his father, explaining everything that happened," I continued, "But they said, if her condition does not improve, he would probably lose the opportunity to get a suitable donor," actually I do not wanted Junsu more worry, but I can't hide the fact.

Yoochun muted, we could not sleep all night thinking about the agassi's condition. Changmin who had just arrived after hearing this news, ducked inside, feeling guilty because this is all his idea.

The bedroom door opened, Yunho came with a middle-aged man, Jang Mi sshi's father. 'Boy in trouble, certainly he will be angry and sue us, because we've caused his daughter so.'

"Aaah," Junsu tried to rise from his bed, his face down did not dare look at him.

"It's okay, you just lie down. I just want to chat," the man holding Junsu's shoulder and told him to lie down again.

"Oh," Junsu stared intently - squarely the man's face, "Lee seonsaengnim? You?" Junsu seems to recognize the man.

"Ne, it's me Junsu," the man tried to smile despite clearly looks on his face have a grief.

"How do you ...? Jang Mi sshi...?" Junsu tried to get up again and the man stopped him again to let him keep lay on the bed.

"Ne, she's your junior at Jung Hakyo, is my daughter. You're her first love," the man replied, "He had become an admirer of yours since the entry into the school. She likes your active, cheerful, warm personallity," the man smiled, "Do you know what? Each of you singing contest, he has always been your true secret admire though his body was weak. Since she silently admire you, he got into the spirit to live a normal life like other teenagers blessed with a healthy physical. I thought she was the most person happy when saw you reaching for your idea become a great singer."

"Jang Mi sshi ..." Junsu heart touched.

"He never missed to watch the your concerts, though she had to go to Japan or China," the man smiled as he remembering a funny thing, "Her eonni which is always troublesome to be her bodyguard when she begged to watch. Until her hated to boybands, just because she often 'forced' to must be escorted to a concert, is now so involved - so that make her followed to be a fan of you," he paused, staring.

"If she heard the news that you have trouble, sickness or sadness, she seemed more sad than anyone in the whole world . And when she heard you down in coma, he had a heart attack. Fortunately, she helped although his heart getting weaker. Her eonni forced me to move her to this hospital, because you are also treated in here. It's also her eonni who helped her to be able to see you silently when you unconscious."

"Jeoseonghamnida, I did not notice all this time," Junsu looked down.

"Gwaenchanayo. In fact, I have to thank because you have make her drive to survive until now," the man smiled wisely.

'Chinaga beorin ...' our song ring tone sounds. The man held up his cell phone. We were stunned, is the ahjeossi also our fans?

"Ne, Yeong Mi~ya. Waeyo?" asked the man at the people on the other side, "Ne, araseo," closing the conversation, "Jang Mi has conscious. Mmmh, by the way, I am also proud and entertained with some of your song, especially this cheerful song," smiling at us who's still amazed with his cell phone's ring tone.

"Geureom, I returned to my daughter's room," he permission, we take his off by our bow.

This afternoon, soon will undergo Jang Mi's surgery. We drove Junsu with wheel chair to her room.

"Jang Mi~ya mianhae, oppa feel so sorry to caused you like this. Oppa did not recognize you... "

"Anio oppa, I was supposed to apologize, cause I've quietly entered your room," look on his pale white faintly pink, shamed, "At that time I also just to see you, I wasn't do anything else... jeongmal," he looked at me and then looked embarrassed, perhaps she fear of that we could misunderstanding about the incident of 'bathing the patients' last time.

"Shhh, please," Junsu covered his index finger to her lips, Jang Mi's face more blushed, "You know what? Actually, by the first time junior high school, I also love you. I'm trying to attract you by join many extracurricular, especially art. But then you really seems ignored me," Junsu pursed lips spoiled, trying to familiarizing the atmosphere, "I'm a little unconfident because you are very beautiful and also the big five student. So I give up. "

Jang Mi's face seems decorated with rainbow's colors, flattered, delighted, and embarrassed, "Aah, oppa ..."

"Really," Junsu's fingers clutching the fingers... the beautiful fingers of hers. Aaah if it was mine... "If that time I was more daring approach you, then we are going together. Maybe you'll be my first girlfriend," said Junsu.

"Oppa, would you mind to sing a song for me? I'm afraid that I can hear your voice anymore..." he begged.

"Shhh ..." Junsu's index finger gently touching Jang Mi's lips again, "You only love, pogihal su eobsneun... tana na~eui, na~ui saranghiyo... you only love..."

"Junsu oppa, nan neol nomu saranghae," the sparkling clear grains nodes out of the corner of his eye. Junsu wiped gently with his fingers.

Junsu got up from his wheelchair, "Sashireun, nado neol saranghae," Junsu whispered as he kissed her forehead. We who had been watching them, as nothing here, the world really belongs to them both! Ha ... ha ... I'm so envy, again.

"Sorry, we must immediately bring the patient into the operating room," two nurses came in and immediately took Jang Mi's with wheels bed. The four of us followed Junsu, Young Mi sshi and Lee sshi, walked him to the front 수술실 door.

"Chamkkan!" the wheels bed stopped, "Nan gidarilke..." Junsu stood, and kissed her lips without shame anymore. The nurses who took Jang Mi looked thrilled and envious.

"Jang Mi sshi, hwaiting!" the four of us had to encourage him.  
Jang Mi could give her sweetest smile before disappearing behind a door that completely sterile room. Junsu fling his body in a wheelchair, bowed deeply, the liquid clear grains sliding translucent from his eyelids. We out of the words. Yunho held his wheelchair, going to push it back to his room.

"Andwae hyeong, I'll wait here," Junsu held Yunho's hand.

"Okay, we'll wait here," Yunho pushed the wheelchair closer to the bench in front of the room. Finally we were waiting there.

***to be continued…**


	5. Chapter 5

FanFic Title : You Are My Everything

Chapter : 5/20

Genre : Romance, Friendship

Main Cast : Kim Junsu, Kim Jaejoong, Park Yoochun, Shim Changmin, Jung Yunho

Author : 아야 비루나시아 (Aya BirunaXiah)

"How Su?" in the early morningYunho just got home, still ngurusin job with the 'company' it. He immediately approached me who was busy preparing breakfast in the kitchen.

"Achim neshi butho jigeum kkaji, he already locked his self in the studio," I replied, glancing at the floor above.

"Um, let him alone first. Maybe he still sad. But how's he going on? I mean his healthy. Gwaenchanji? We have to go back to Japan tomorrow, "he continued.

"Um, I think he's better now, just still sad. I think he's really devastated by the departure with Jang Mi, he just met 'chot sarang' instead they should be separated like that. Hu ... hu ... I'm sad to see it," my tears almost fell onto the fried rice 'testing', a new recipe I got from Cassiopeia in Indonesia. Our poor Junsu, he had to experience this all sadness repeatedly. We miss his 'eu kyang kyang' laughter, we miss the moments when we were whining spoiled to work on him.

"Ssst... cup... cup... urjima. Don't cry babe, your cooking will be salty with your tears," Yunho still had time to tempt after me, "We just have to entertain him, let him stronger and more cheerful as ever," his face serious now.

"Ne," I nodded as I decorated the four fried rice plates with a garnish. Changmin was not home, she is still filming the last episode of the drama.

"Hwaaaa, I think JJ hyeong got a new recipe again," Yoochun just woken up, "Mmmmmh, very delicious fragrance," his nose like a wolf sniffing the smell prey.

"Eeeeh, take a shower first!" I shook Yoochun's hands who reach out to snatch the fried rice that still garnished.

Yoochun pursed lips funny as he left to the bathroom.

"I have good news," Yunho put cucumber slices into his mouth, "We show in Japan later on, with the perform of BSB."

"BSB mwo?" I asked, "What? BSB? Errr, The boyband, a mean the manband from American, isn't it? Jeongmal?" I've already realized.

"Jeongmal," Yunho answered convincingly.

"Aaaa... yes... yes... I could meet Brian, Nick, AJ... that's cool! Great band!" I jumped for joy, until the plate in my hands nearly fell.

"So I lose their cool with ?" Yunho glared.

"Jung Yunho? Hah, you're not comparable with them," joked him again. Yunho more glare and pinched my waist, "Aw!"

"One more thing," he continued solemnly, "My contract with 'them' is running out"

"Jincca?"

"Ne, but I do not usually get out of there, because Changmin still have a contract until he completed the promotion of his drama. Pity him if he was left there alone. So I hope you three could understand it," he said wisely.

"Ne, hyeong. We understand. But hyeong, I heard that after the three of us were fired, they are easy to prepare as a substitute member of Dong Bang from another boyband members? "I asked, worried.

"Of course they can't, you three can't replaceable. If they insist, we'll soon follow you resigned. And the right of the name of Dong Bang Shin Ki can not just they claims that easy. Besides the fans will be furious," Yunho put a piece of cucumber in his mouth again.

"Ne, we're proud of Cassiopeia and Bigeast, they are always loyal and support us," I went a little relieved as I set the plates of fried rice on the dinner table.

Yoochun who super quick shower, was in his bouncy seat, and promptly ate the 'prey' with a voracious, "Mmmmh, masitta!"

"Chun, just wait a minutes, Junsu hasn't come down yet," said Yunho.

"Andwae hyeong, I've starving. If I had to wait longer, I could pass out," I still hear Yoochun answered when I upstairs to call Junsu in the studio.

"Su, let's eat first? I've made the original special fried rice recipe from Indonesia. If we go to Bali, you should be familiar with the food in the country," I said as knocked on the door. But I found the door studio was unlocked. 'Why, where is he? Not been on here? ' I wondered. I'm looking for him into each room.

"Junsu do not want to go down?" Yunho asked to see me down the stairs alone.

"Nothing. Chun, you see him in the room?" I glanced at Yoochun who was 'busy' eating 'nasgor' greedily.

"Mmmmh, geulseyo. I less attention earlier because I've not wait to enjoy this," he put the last mouthful 'goal'.

'Break out... break out...!' my phonecell rang. I read an SMS, from Junsu, 'Hyeong, sorry did not come for breakfast this morning. I want to peek Jang Mi before we go to Japan tomorrow. I want to spend her first '

"Nuguseyo?" Yunho asked, curious.

"Junsu, he wants to say goodbye first to Jang Mi."

"Mwo? We'll only go a few days. Oh, yeah, did I see from his window, he went in hurry drove the car itself. "

"You just said that you're not see him? What da..?"

"He.. he... forget, I'm not concentrations," Yoochun grinned as he scratched his own head, "Wow, he's really desperate to go not accompanied by the bodyguards?" his expression became serious.

"Eh, do you forgot, since removed from the 'company'. We don't have a bodyguard anymore. Our bodyguard from the Japanese company recently will arrive this afternoon," I said.

"Uh, yes," Yoochun grinned again, "But what if he's in the chase after the fans? Then he fatigue? Then he faint again? He is history! "

"Yeah well," Yunho nodded while munching his fried rice, "Let's follow him!"

While look here and there watching the situation, the three of us got out on the slopes of the hill. Our worries seem too excessive, 'Are there fans in this quiet place?'

I and ChunHo walk down the street up to the hill. On our left-right point the grains of snows began to melt, dripping from the tip of the leaves of trees which lined up neatly in this hill street. It's almost spring, but the air still feels cold.

Arriving on the hillside, we saw Junsu squatting in front of a soft grass-covered mound, light snow and decorated with purple marble stone. Junsu looked at the letter on the marble stone, Lee Jang Mi, he looks sad, occasionally wiping the crystal grains on his cheek with the back of his hand.

"Hyeongdeul..." Junsu turned, aware of our presence.

"Uljima Junsuya," Yunho hug, "Jang Mi would be sad if see you cry," Yunho held out a handkerchief.

"We better go home, ne?" I say take a hug too.

" Mianhae Jang Mi~ya, I have to go first. I'll see you again," Junsu whispered huskily, kissing the purple marble.

Yunho held Junsu's shoulder, helped him up.

"Chankkan," Junsu bowed, reached the silver box in front of the purple marble.

"What is it, Su?" I asked carefully.

"Last, I went to his house first. Young Mi gave this away from Jang Mi," a melancholy look on Junsu again. I will not ask much anymore, afraid he's to cry.

"Ah, chankkan hyeong," just a few meters, Junsu stopped clutching his knee, grimacing.

"Waeyo?" asked Yunho "Aphayo?"

"My leg cramps, aargh!" Junsu grimaced.

"Let's ride my back!" Yunho bent down, offers his back.

"Andwae hyeong, we just break for a while," Junsu squats still holding his knee.

"I don't want us freeze to death in here. Hurry! This the command of leader!" Yonho pairs to persuade her stern face.

Finally, Junsu willing to be picked up by Yunho.

"Yunhoya, if you're tired, let me turn to carry him," I said when we were almost half way down the hill.

"Hajima! Just don't try this by yourself, your slim waist can be broken. His weight more heavy, so bad," quipped Yunho.

"Ah hyeong, I'm already on a strict diet," Junsu whined in his back.

"Ha... ha... ha... your diet doesn't worked, Su. You keep the first weight class," Yunho laughed, until Junsu almost fall.

"Wow, Jaejoong hyeong. We must be ready to massage Yunho hyeong at home," teased Yoochun.

Junsu reach out to knock Yoochun's head, but didn't succeed because Yoochun quickened his pace, "Watch you Chun!"

Arriving under the hill, Junsu got down of Yunho's back, 'Pletak!' he still had chance to do his 'avenge'. Though he's still struggling just to walk being carried by Yunho into the car.

"Aw!" grimaced Yoochun so cute, "If you didn't have sick, I just to... hhhh!" Yoochun pointed his fist before board to the car. Junsu grinned, closing the door of his car, Yunho was driving, they shot first. I got in Yoochun cars, following them behind.

**...to be continued ...**


	6. Chapter 6

FanFic Title : You Are My Everything

Chapter : 6/20

Genre : Romance, Friendship

Main Cast : Kim Junsu, Kim Jaejoong, Park Yoochun, Shim Changmin, Jung Yunho

Author : 아야 비루나시아 (Aya BirunaXiah)

저녁 어 덟 시반 에, we had just arrived from Japan. Junsu immediately lay down on his bed, Changmin was snoring as his head 'touch' the pillow. Similarly, Yoochun, after undressed and only wearing underwear, then he turned on the air conditioner and curled under his favorite blanket. Strange habit, if the cassies see him open - up like that, I just can't imagine their hysterical screams. 'Hi ... hi ...,' I laughed myself to imagine it.

Only one another person who has not come back, Yunho. He was with his manager of the 'old' company there are an appointment with the people from an international event organizers. I heard that the EO will hold a major concert tour that will invite the singers from various countries. Probably we're the one who invited to perform at the events. Aaah, gomawo, when our group was hit by a dilemma, there is still the joy came unexpectedly. The selling of our "the best collection album" reach the best-selling record, and a several days in Japan, we met BSB, the most popular band in the 90s era, which more or less affect our style of singing debut at the beginning first. But now of course we've got our own style.

Ah, I'm so glad because the big band as BSB well known us, even more proud when they were praising a lot of our singing and performance ability. Junsu, who are diligently learned 영어 (English) lately, more over excited, want to chat with Brian, Nick, Howie, and AJ. But the wretched fate of Junsu, his English still sounds strange, even can't understood by any of those four blonde men.

"Excuse me ..?" asked them over and over again.

"Yoochun~a, jebal..." nudging Yoochun, Junsu whispered softly with a look on his face the color of dragon fruit. Yoochun who understand the 911 signals, return to explained what's Junsu talked to, with a cool style of him, and I know he really wanted to laugh out.

Changmin's face was almost ripe holding his amused, he immediately fled to the back, 'I bet he want out loud,' I thought. Yunho and Me also really amused, but in order to maintain Junsu's images and feelings, we tried to resist our laugh. Finally, Yoochun who's be our personal interpreters again, because he was the most fluent in American English, no wonder, he has ever been long lived there.

"Ha ... ha ... ha ...," again and again, my laughter echoing in the room which only heard the snoring sound of the three boys who fatigued. I looking somewhere, realizing that I laughed by myself. "Huaaaaam," I am a long yawn, waiting for Yunho to go home pissed, too. Finally, the feeling of tired and sleepy beat me, so that I soon follow the three boys into dreamland.

아침 에, the children addicted, ask me to made breakfast of Indonesian ancestors recipes fried rice . Outside, the snow had almost melted all to form the sparkling crystal droplets reflect light the morning sun. The air wasn't so cold anymore since it's nearly the turn toward spring. Today, all five family members complete, just have not gathered all at the dinner table. Yunho was sitting pretty waiting for my cooking served. Changmin who used to be the most soundly sleep, have a shower and immediately occupied the throne.

"Mmmmh... smells so goooooooood!" Yoochun emerge from the room sniffed smell his 'prey'. He rushed to the bathroom, didn't trying to steal to eat my cooking again, because he knew I would never let him touch my work before he showered. Soon thereafter he had joined with us, only one who... That's him! Finally he went down. Junsu occupied his chair, but what's wrong with the kid again? His face wasn't as bright as this warm morning. I looked at Yunho, he shook his head.

Changmin and Yoochun who'd been 'starved' ate the nasgor with gusto, Yunho was so enjoying it too. But Junsu, the one who usually eat so fast, appeared less appetite munching while staring at his fried rice plate, but his gaze seemed to drift off somewhere.

"Hyaaa... Junsu~ya! Is my cooking not good? " I pretend to sulk.

"Uh... mmmh, delicious hyeong..." Junsu was awakened from his reverie, "Jeongmal masitta!" he held up two thumbs.

"Really? But why did you not seem willing to eat them?" I pursed my lips, so cute huh?

"If you don't want to eat, I'm willing to spend them, come here?" Changmin that his plate was clean rough, grabbing Junsu's nasgor plate.

"Kyaaa! You wish! For you? Never, you greedy!" Junsu with a reflex shift the plate to avoid Changmin's long arms.

"Psssst, Changminnie? Do not be unpolite to your hyeong," Yunho glared wise at our youngest brother, Changmin grinned sweetly.

"See hyeong, I spend them all?" Junsu immediately ate a half of his 'nasgor' quickly like someone possessed.

"Okho… okho!" when it was almost the last mouthful, Junsu choked. Yunho immediately offered him the water.

"So, just do not pretending to excited!" I advice, "What's wrong Su, you not like the yoke you used to?"

"Mian hyeong," Junsu went by without the words anymore.  
I turn looked at Yoochun, Changmin and Yunho, the three of them shrugged compact. I stepped to follow Junsu quietly.

"Andwae," Yunho grabbed my hand, "Let him alone."

I nodded and immediately clean up our breakfast dishes used. After I finished my 'job' in the kitchen, I joined YooMin in the living room.

"Kid, where's Yunho?" I asked to see Yunho was not with them.

"Geulseyo, where's Yunho hyeong?" Changmin even asked back.

"Maybe he's with Junsu," Yoochun said lightly as he continues to pursue his Indonesian language book, "Ag… ku… shu… kka ma.. khan… na... sshi... gow.. rweng! Haish! Eoryeowo!"

"Pap... pap... du pap... pap..." suddenly there come a 'strange people' walking while dancing back and forth. The man was wearing shiny black shoes, white socks, hanging black pants, a long black shirt who left unbuttoned, open up his white visible undershirt. And... kkkkkk, less long and shaggy hair with a ponytail forced back and the front part curly made, wearing a black hat and white striped fore almost 'drowned' his small face. He continued dancing and singing, the three of us looked at each other and shrug compact.

"...AaawW!" he ended his attraction with the deafening shrieks, "How... how...? Am I looks as cool as Jacko yet?" asked Yunho lifted his hat. We do not respond, still fascinated.

"Hyeong, gwaenchanda?" asked Changmin critically, he also surprised to see our leaders acting unusual. Usually, if not the time to joke, he will always keep his image as a leader.

"Eiiiy, how... Am I looked like him?" Yunho whined.

"Similarly when viewed from the Tokyo Tower," Yoochun teased.

"So what, hyeong?" I asked curiously.

"Ha... ha... finally my dream of singing the Jacko's songs will soon comes true," Yunho's eyes twinkled.

"Hyeong do you mean? Didn't we ever sing the Jacko's songs when we perform?" Yoochun put his book.

"But it is different. I will sing his song in a special concert specially designed for remembrance him," he explained excited, "Although my dreams with him no longer possible to perform with him in the same stage ..."

"So the people who met you last night, want to pick you at the concert?" I asked again.

"Yup, right!"

"Hyeooong, are we not invited?" Changmin whined.

"That's right, how about us?" asked Yoochun.

"Mian, they only invited me, because they know I'm a big fan of Jacko. But if you have spare time, you may watch it. I'll order the special tickets for you," he consoled.

"When?" I continued.

"The day after tomorrow I have to fly to L.A. to practice preparation with another performers."

"Hyaaa, Changmin already not too busy. Now, then hyeong have to leave again," complained Yoochun.

"Mianhae..." Yunho reconcile with his cute expression.

I just sighed as threw my back on the back of the sofa, Changmin and Yoochun join, follow me.

... Sarangeun haengbokira midko itseoneunde.  
Mal mothaneun sarangeun haneuli buchin beoriya.  
Neo man saranghamyeon maeumi jwajeeol haetso.  
Nun mul uljimyeon saranghanikka man.  
Meorireoneun neoreul itjweosso.  
Ibeureoneun neoreul itjweosso ...

In the living room we heard the song of K-Will, sings very melancholy. Junsu was sitting on the carpet leaning on the couch, reading a letter with the tears flowing. On the table, there were some envelopes and paper shades of purple and pink and the silver box of Jang Mi's heritage opened. I think he was reading a letter from Jang Mi.

"Wae ureoyo?" I came over, sat beside him. Is the child crying cause of listened to the sad song or cause of read the sad letters? Yeah, he usually likes to listen the mellow songs and appreciate the lyrics with the melodies. And it's not funny anymore if he's 'washed up' touched by the songs.

"Why? Thrilled with the song? Or...?" I guess, but I think this time he seriously crying from the depths of his deepest hear. Still busy wiping tears from his eyes, Junsu handed over a letter he was reading.

'... You know oppa, I'm listening to the song 'Love is Punishment' by K-Will. The song is somewhat similar to my love. But there is a sentence which I think is wrong, Mal mothaneun sarangeun haneuli buchin beoriya. Despite my love never reached, couldn't spoken to you, I don't feel it was a mistake, let alone consider it a punishment from heaven. Loving you is a gift, for me the strength to fight for life, though you couldn't possibly love me, maybe never remembered me even a little bit. I was quite happy when the see you happy.  
But this year, I heard oppa is experiencing much difficulties. I am very sad to heard you're down. This year oppa rarely seen with a cheerful countenance, rarely heard you laugh out loudly with your beloved friends. Ah oppa, what can I do to see your smile again? I'd love to hug you, give warmth when you're sad. But who am I? I'm ridiculous, am I, oppa? If only there're something I can do to help you out of the trouble, I'll do anything for you. I can only pray from afar. Just smile oppa. Your smile is the sunshine in my life."

Saranghae,  
이장미 

"Why was I so stupid? Couldn't read her feelings. Why would I be giving up an angelic woman like her away. Why did God not bring us to happy together this longer? Hu... hu..." he cried increasingly, "On the contrary, this is a punishment to me who's never sense her feelings. Hiks... hiks…. hiks... hyeong...!" Junsu hugged, shed tears on my shoulder.

"Ne Su~ya, I understand your grief. But you shouldn't continue to dissolve in sadness," I stroked his head gently, "Your life must go on. Jang Mi just wants to see you happy, doesn't she?" I said.

"Ne," Junsu let go of his arms as he was still busy wiping tears from his eyes.

"Junsu wae?" Yoochun just come down from his studio, sitting over to Junsu.

"Anio, Junsu just remembering Jang Mi sshi," I replied.

"Come on Su, your life must go on," coaxed Yoochun with a more fluent english, patted Junsu's shoulder.

"Ige mwo?" asked Changmin pointed to the letters and a silver box on the table while stuffing potato chips into his greedy 'engine'. He must have been draining the contents of the refrigerator.

"Um, these are the letters that Jang Mi kept for me," Junsu replied hoarsely, tears began to subside.

"Uhm," Changmin nodded with his mouth full of snacks.

"I'm hoooooome," we turned toward the voice, Yunho just got home.

"Junsu waeyo? You've been crying? " Yunho sat opposite Junsu.

"Anio hyeong, nan gwaenchanayo," Junsu tidy the letters which were scattered on the table.

"From Jang Mi?" asked Yunho carefully.

"Ne," Junsu replied wearily. Quiet, the four of us watched Junsu's hand who was entering the envelope letters in a silver box.

"Eh, I've got good news from the boss in Japan!" said Yunho enthusiastic, breaking the silence.

"What is the good news?" Changmin curious.

"Since our last album became the best selling album and reached record sales, the boss gave us a gift of free time for the holidays. We are free to choose wherever we want to go, all facilities in arranged and financed by him," he explained excitedly, "Junsu~ya, I've already promised to take you to the beaches in Indonesia, we go there soon. There you can meet a lot of coconut trees," staring at the full Junsu persuasion.

"But Yunho~ya, instead you'll immediately go to L.A. and being busy at The commemorate Jacko's concert? When will you have time for the holidays? " I warned.

"Yeah, Changmin also still busy his drama promotion," added Yoochun.

"I don't want a holiday, if we can't go all five together," complained Junsu as brought the silver box, passed the four of us left in the living room. Yunho and Changmin was still stunned to think of something. Celiene Dion still singing 'My Heart Will Go On'.

***to be continued…***


End file.
